


Cuddles because it’s cold

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [22]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Waking up is a slow-going process for Baekhyun, and it’s even slower because Kyungsoo is there to cuddle.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Cuddles because it’s cold

**Author's Note:**

> Spring in the morning is cold where I’m from. Or maybe it’s just cold everywhere. I don’t know I haven’t been to many places ;;

The thing about having the freedom to stay in bed all day is that Baekhyun opts for that over anything else, and now his sleep schedule is messed up.

Really, he isn’t sure why he’d decided to play video games last night. But it had been a terrible decision considering he had an online meeting at 8:30 in the morning the next day, and Baekhyun is every bad thing but especially regret.

Unfortunately (or fortunately?) his body always gets stressed when it comes to missing unnaturally early meetings, so he can count on it to keep his lates in check.

This particular morning Baekhyun wakes with a jolt, the phantom buzz of his phone. But his alarm hasn’t gone off. He moves anyway to check and sees that it’s seven in the morning, an hour and a half too early for him to have woken up. Blearily, he sets his phone back down. If he catches his dream early enough, maybe he’ll be able to return to it for another hour.

Shutting his eyes again Baekhyun turns over on his side to find Kyungsoo, seeking warmth. Something about spring mornings calls for cold temperatures, and Baekhyun wants cuddles. 

He’s curling up with his face against Kyungsoo’s chest when he feels him stir. Kyungsoo breaths out with a small sound of waking, arms automatically coming up to hold him close. Baekhyun can feel himself drifting again in Kyungsoo’s embrace, but it’s not enough and he opens his eyes, tired but awake.

Kyungsoo has gone back to sleep. Baekhyun hears it in his breathing, soft and even in his chest. And yeah, Baekhyun is selfish. He should let Kyungsoo sleep more. But now he’s semi-awake and he’s craving more of Kyungsoo’s touch, despite the fact that he’s currently enveloped in his arms tightly enough.

To mask his intentions, Baekhyun only wiggles in closer to Kyungsoo’s chest, the way he does when he’s in want of more cuddles. Kyungsoo isn’t a heavy sleeper; Baekhyun knows he’ll wake up just from that to give Baekhyun some much-needed morning attention. 

And he does wake up. There’s a low sound that accompanies movement, probably unconscious the way Kyungsoo’s eyes are still close. Baekhyun pushes closer, urging him to tighten his hold and he does, breathing still soft but noticeably different.

“Good morning,” Kyungsoo murmurs. His voice is gruff with sleep, and he still sounds like he’s not quite awake yet. Baekhyun makes a short sound in reply, unable to procure the energy needed to give a proper answer. He feels Kyungsoo breathe out a laugh. “You sound like a baby.”

Baekhyun wishes he could get even closer to Kyungsoo, but they’re already as close as they can get. “I want cuddles.”

“I know. That’s why you woke me up.”

Darn. He knows. Of course he does. Baekhyun is unpredictable in every way except for when it comes to Kyungsoo. “Babe,” he says. “I don’t want to get up.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

The beginnings of protest at that non-sympathetic sympathetic answer are interrupted by Kyungsoo shifting so that he can rest his chin on the top of his head. Baekhyun feels Kyungsoo rubbing his side, a slow movement that makes him want to sleep even more.

“What time is it?” Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun blinks against drowsiness and shakes his head, so Kyungsoo reaches over and grabs Baekhyun’s phone. “Baek. You need to get up. You’re going to be late for your meeting.”

“I don’t want to.”

There’s a disapproving tsk in response, but Kyungsoo isn’t moving either. Baekhyun closes his eyes, half-heartedly fighting sleep.

“Come on, Baekhyun.” 

“Mm.”

“Honey.”

“That’s me.”

“Come on.” Kyungsoo prods him gently back to the consciousness, but what really wakes Baekhyun up is him standing. “Let’s go take a shower, okay? A nice, warm shower and then you can get changed for the meeting. Sound good?”

“I’m hungry.”

Kyungsoo smiles and Baekhyun clings to their blanket, trying to replicate his embrace. “Then you go take a shower and I’ll go cook.”

He starts walking away but Baekhyun sits up, jumping out of bed to catch him in a hug. “I’m not hungry. Let’s go take a shower.”

Kyungsoo laughs and Baekhyun doesn’t mind that he’s up anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what’s weird? Bookmarks like. Make me feel really soft for some reason. Like, you’d think it’s not that big of a deal but for me it feels so nice because someone liked my story enough to _save_ it????
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> I just wanted to say thanks to Mcwd and Luzalluria because when I think of bookmarks I think of you two. I swear you guys have been there throughout my writing journey and I’m so thankful for it. Oh, no need to comment or anything. I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you :) 
> 
> (But do let me know if you want me to remove this shout-out I always feel weird doing it without permission and outing people eep there’s no hard feelings if that’s the case!!)
> 
> I love you guys and I hope everyone is having a lovely day :)


End file.
